twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Read Spier
* about her she is really different of this short but really Clumsiest but Klutziest Vampire she is not human but a Vulcan woman short but little she is mated had a child after her death was different why her eye color remain blue her strength is 3 times physically greater watch out Felix she may throw you you be getting a Headache how old is she Frozen at 16 years old she is very lithe but graceful guess again she she's a out of step Vampire has the raging hormones of a teenage person pointed ears arching eyebrows not quit her blood is Green she remains it happened Bella Bit her harder then with help created a twin-way system herself burnt for thee painful days caused her to see images of a planet forced her to sample blood was her own then too late was a mistake now too late the Phoenix coven was created herself had Kuke's child a little girl grew into a child of 7 years old then born in Tokyo, Japan twin sister a very bratty brother her father a Ambassador and his lady a crew were in fact from the planet Vulcan that newspapers reported of Vulcans went a very longest time then it really happened herself recovered they eat food with blood were not your normal Vampires were so hungry Herself was a young woman not quite human but a Vulcan female rumors of her powers emerged hunted Animals but food come first was really Young but teenage met her new friends suddenly a Small alien feline herself new these world famous words:' SLIVER TWILIGHT'S HEAVENLY MOONLIGHT'S ETERNAL! MAKE-UP! BETAZED CRYSTAL POWER! BAJOR CRYSTAL POWER MIRI CRYSTAL POWER CAPELLA CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP! Stop Right there Evil doers I Am Back and Bold and even more beautfiul better hit the road you are not welcomed there Stinkweeds I stand for love I Stand for justice on the behalf of the moon We will right wrongs and triumphs over evil that means you! oh god who are these chicks you turned my best friends into Vampires gasp Alice they done to us as all now they noticed her strange looks you bit her is his mate yes oh my god they are so mad but they transformed into Super Sailor Guardians/Knights are programed to fight them. ' * On Vulcan born to Her twin sis one Bratty brother on the date of her age herself Bumped into Storil's son they fell in love madly her sister horrified with best friends disgusted Stacey found it romamactic of all he proposed Intermarriage in time a priestess proclaimed her Bound that herself was excepting his child then with them then roared to the the Planet Earth it happened a Warp core Breach killed them the Cullens found dead Vulcans suddenly Drained their blood by a Combination it was too late with Aliens drained the Volturi heard of them knighting them as the Phoenix coven then to Crashed Best Friends bitten them harder to combine both they were chained but snapped freely then too late With sixth others Tore from here Brought there then too late were Forbidden to breed at all then their Hybrid kids were boirthed all-Venom us with Sarabella Black with seven were Hurting their own mother badly bitten freely Began aging then a painful birth and transformation blew apart were with then they Sliced from here then then too late All of blood vastly amount of blood then too late Killed by the Volturi with four's were That Nessie was sterilzed then herself was a Vampire Slaying Super Sailor Guardian with them were as all Motionless successfully Taken their lives away by them then three as all of them then too late Eyes gorged shut closed then too late Declared:'' on April 5th by 2063 We of the Volturi Declare the Cullens broken law must perish of Hybrids had children are sentenced to death by Caius and all will Destroy these Worthless Still but Lifeless Corpses first but We Declared a Death sentence onto them blew up poisoned are Dead Guards Bring these Lifeless Corpses first we Decree them Extinct that Alice had a Vision of all was a Psychic was freaking out now too late the Damages done to their own heath ' Bella oh my god CARLISLE SHE IS GLOWING! Say Betazed CRYSTAL POWER ! MAKE UP! That it you'r sushi daimons for love and justice BETAZED CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! BAJOR CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! DELTA CRYSTAL POWER DENEB CRYSTAL POWER CESTUS CRYSTAL POWER HELLGUARD CRYSTAL POWER ANDORA CRYSTAL POWER KLING CRYSTAL POWER CAPELLA CRYSTAL POWER RIGEL CRYSTAL POWER MIRI CRYSTAL POWER MINTAKA CRYSTAL POWER VENTAX CRYSTAL POWER TRILL CRYSTAL POWER! THOLIA CRYSTAL POWER ORGANIA CRYSTAL POWER RUA PENTNE CRYSTAL POWER VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MARS CRYSTAL POWER MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER URANUS CRYSTAL POWER SATURN CRYSTAL POWER PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER SUPREME MOONLIGHT HEAVENLY CRISIS DREAM ACTION! MAKE-UP! ' That blinding alien energy suddenly a mostly much many more planetary alien energy began to s transform suddenly a greatest energy Masks fallen then glowing they gained from their previous lives from Crystal Tokyo, Japan that speed dialing it happened with their Knights were into Armor and cloaks were flying were their protectors of the Crystal Palace were immoertal now Converted as Vegetarians then smashed freely then was Too late Brought there then suddenly the very far way as all of them no longer alive they needed new witnesses fastest then were as all of them were too late they were not Mortal as all of them the date of the battle Frozen them with as all of them asleep then Fled bodies as all of them, Stolen then too late Came too late Broken outside then too late Were Cursed from the Ancient Silver Millennium imperial crystal were Eternal now they never reproduced then caused them to live mostly longest forever then were freed of no sickness or death awakened to their true destiny Crystal Tokyo will be in the Far Future they were much fastest better and more agile superstrength superspeed and better eyesight and hearing Abby sighten dressed in her seifuku Chanted out a storm of her own:' Guardian planet Bring Down a Storm I Summon thee by Jupiter my protector world SUPREME THUNDER CRASH! Protected by Jupiter the planet of lightening Guardian of Protction I Will make you reget to leave you Numb! Super Sailor Jupiter in the name of Io Castle Will PUNISH YOU! yikes you want trouble pal you are lookin' for it the name is trouble Run! Abby oops you remind me of my old boyfriend oh! oh my god we are with planetary powers oh man we look really different you baka we died it's speeding up the years power down team guard the royality urk hoo boy who are these alien chicks crap me and my big mouth it's girls Seth! oops they done to us/all around the world are eternal by her knelt to you oh no me rule a kingdom I Will do it team.' * now the world knew Aliens/Vulcans on the planet Earth got jobs and careers and the young got better schooling Paul noticed how beautfiul he flirted with her first shook hands first contact was made then it came a lot of vessels suffered a lot damages then too late bitten blew apart were forbidden to not to bring more now Freed then no longer Alive now as all of them declared them gone were as all of them cremated now they were drained as all of blood came too late were as all of them no longer mortal they were Immortal beings as all of them Strom was snoring louder then a loudest noise gotten hit Shiloh was allergic sneezing from Cats were in fact Carnivorous as all of them with Dogs barking at the Acolytes were Vulcan priestesses were women horrified to see a lot of changes by now it had begun. * as time rolled on they traveled more to South Carolina to Emmett's ole stompin' ground Stacey sighten Elvis Presley her screaming caused a lot of girls had a Hugest galactic Problem: Men' What a hunk he was very handsome but good looking team we have a more flirty man-chasing Super Sailor Soldier of Venus gone goo go eyes at him is really in love with him good grief girls we are in a Campground you dweeb Sis he died of overdose of pills and drugs you sure yes meet my kitten we are at Aunt Bug's Resort/Campground mmeeeeeew ACH-CHOO! ''*BLOW* '' Pack it's Tigger her kitten made me sneeze bless yiou you ok Allergic it's Cats huh down here O Boy Books Yay BURP! Crap oh my god what a woman A-Hem! *spit* What????!! Excuse me sorry Strom down boy .'''